


the way of the sith

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, archiving from tumblr, but never quite got there, this was an idea that almost grew into a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Was it not his duty as a Sith Apprentice to try and overthrow his Master and claim his power for himself?





	the way of the sith

**Author's Note:**

> AU from before Anakin and Obi-Wan's arrival on the Invisible Hand during the Battle of Coruscant. I really wish this had grown legs, but alas.
> 
> archiving shorter fics from tumblr from 2018 that i haven't yet, since tumblr may just shit the bed entirely. edited slightly during archiving.

It would be too late if the Jedi reached them. Too late, if he allowed his Master to speak. And so Darth Tyranus broke from the plan he’d been given by his Master. After all, was betrayal not the way of the Sith? Was it not his duty as a Sith Apprentice to try and overthrow his Master and claim his power for himself? Tyranus kept his plans closely shielded in the depths of his mind, but when the time was right, his Master disarmed and restrained in show for the Jedi, Tyranus acted. 

His red blade seared through Sidious’ flesh, and Tyranus nearly went to his knees with the overwhelming wave of Darkness that surged forth. Tyranus had been shielding and protecting himself against Darkness for as long as he remembered though. He drew on the techniques he had learned and perfected as a Jedi, and the last gasps of the Emperor who never was harmlessly passed him by. Clicking on a secreted comm, Tyranus contacted General Grievous. He would replace the cyborg shortly, but for the moment Grievous was useful. 

“Sidious is dead. Clear to engage as planned per Operation New Day. Take hostages as possible,” Tyranus ordered. He could hear the General disseminate the orders, and smiled grimly, then headed toward his small ship. His presence here was now a liability rather than a benefit. He would have to trust Grievous to follow orders and not get distracted, but a few extraneous Jedi casualties wouldn’t be the end of the world. He couldn’t reform the Order after all, without burning through some of the dead wood that had been allowed to linger.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm wrennette on pillofort and tumblr feel free to come say hi


End file.
